FIFA 05
FIFA 05 FIFA Football 2005, also known as FIFA Soccer 2005, FIFA 2005 or simply FIFA 05, is a football video game released in 2004. It was developed by EA Canada and published by Electronic Arts. It was released for the PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Microsoft Windows,Xbox, PlayStation Portable, GameCube, mobile phone, Gizmondo, N-Gage and the Game Boy Advance. The tagline for the game was: "A great player needs a great first touch." FIFA 2005 was the twelfth game in the FIFA series, the ninth in 3D and it was the final game released in North America for the PlayStation. FIFA Football 2005 marks the first time to included the Seventh generation Handheld game consoles. Improving the career mode, the game was extensively advertised and released much sooner than the usual late October dates to avoid proximity with the release of Pro Evolution Soccer 4 and the EA Big release, FIFA Street. While some critics still considered it to have inferior gameplay to Konami's series, it was acknowledged to have improved significantly since the 2003 edition. The game featured a return of create-a-player mode, as well as an improved, 15 season-long career mode. The game's biggest difference compared to previous titles was the inclusion of first-touch gameplay which provided gamers the ability to perform real-life tricks and passes. It was also the first version to feature the full Mexican League, which boosted sales in the United States.[citation needed] The soundtrack was headlined by British DJ Paul Oakenfold, who composed the FIFA Theme especially for the game. The main cover for the game featured Patrick Vieira, Fernando Morientes and Andriy Shevchenko. On the North American coverOswaldo Sánchez replaced Vieira.[1] John Motson provides commentary with Ally McCoist on special comments in the English version of the game. this was the last version of the game that did not include Wayne Rooney on the cover art. Game soundtrackhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_Football_2005&action=edit&section=1 edit FIFA Football 2005 features a wide variety of world music on its soundtrack.[2] The songs featured are as follows: *Air - "Surfing on a Rocket" *Brothers - "Dieci Cento Mille" *Clorofila of Nortec Collective - "Almada" *Debi Nova - "One Rhythm (Do Yard Riddim Mix)" *Emma Warren - "Wants U Back" (listed as "She Wants You Back") *Faithless - "No Roots" *Ferry Corsten - "Rock Your Body, Rock" *Flogging Molly - "To Youth (My Sweet Roisin Dubh)" *Franz Ferdinand - "Tell Her Tonight" *Future Funk Squad - "Sorcerary" *Gusanito - "Vive La Vida" *Head Automatica - "Brooklyn Is Burning" *Inverga + Num Kebra - "Eu Perdi Você" *Ivete Sangalo - "Sorte Grande" *INXS - "What You Need (Coldcut Force Mix 13 Edit)" *Jose - "A Necessidade" *Los Amigos Invisibles - "Esto Es Lo Que Hay (Reggaeton Remix)" *Mala Rodriguez - "Jugadoras, Jugadores" *Mañana - "Miss Evening" *Marcelo D2 - "Profissão MC" *Miss J - "Follow Me" *Morrissey - "Irish Blood, English Heart" *Nachlader - "An die Wand" *New Order - "Blue Monday" *Oomph! - "Augen Auf!" *Paul Oakenfold - "Beautiful Goal (EA Sports Football Theme)" *Sandro Bit - "Ciao Sono Io" *Sarah McLachlan - "World on Fire (Junkie XL Remix)" *Scissor Sisters - "Take Your Mama" *Seeed - "Release" *Sneak Attack Tigers - "The End of All Good" *Sôber - "Cientos de Preguntas" *Soul'd Out - "1,000,000 Monsters Attack" *The Sounds - "Seven Days a Week" *The Soundtrack of Our Lives - "Karmageddon" *The Streets - "Fit But You Know It" *Wayne Marshall - "Hot in the Club" *Zion y Lennox - "Ahora" Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_Football_2005&action=edit&section=2 edit #'Jump up^' David Adams (2004-10-04). "IGN: FIFA 2005 Gets Covered". IGN. Retrieved 2008-07-02. #'Jump up^' César A. Berardini (2004-08-10). "FIFA 2005 Soundtrack Announced". Retrieved 2008-07-02. Category:FIFA games Category:Article stubs